


Pillow

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Exhibitionism, I CANT STOP LAUGHING, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IM SORRY NAMJOON, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Smut, im not funny at all, its not funny at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: "Jackson, darling." Jaebum's voice sounds rougher, deeper and Jackson knows why, knows how much Jaebum loves when someone knows how well Jackson takes him, how good he is for him, sure Namjoon most likely hung up right when he heard Jackson moan the first sentence after he dropped the phone, but it's him knowing that gets Jaebum so hard.--(or basically Jaebum is kinky but so is Jackson)Prompt:hio~ when ur done with ur other requests & whenever u feel like it could u like uhan au where jackson gets a phone call while him and jaebum r doing the do





	Pillow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dolldeku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolldeku/gifts).



> This one had me laughing while writing it tbh, like it's not funny but just imagining it happening was what made me laugh. It's not my best work, but i don't completely hate it? hope you like it bby who requested:)
> 
> other requests are coming, i just had to finish a previous one so that's why it took so long! Also, the hybrid one that i decided to turn into a long fic will be up hopefully sometime this week!
> 
> enjoy this one for now, babies!

The surprised stutter of Jaebum's hips as the loud ring of Jackson's phone makes Jackson grunt, fingers gripping the bedsheets tighter, mouthing at the cloth of the pillow he's been biting at to try and muffle his noises.

"Who is it?" Jaebum huffs out the question, no longer thrusting into him just swiveling his hips and grinding into him.

"Don't know, keep going hyung- I-" Jaebum grips at his hair and pulls his head back, no longer letting him mouth at the pillow.

"I asked who is it Jackson, It might be important." He's lying, Jaebum doesn't _really_ care if it's important or not, rarely ever does care when they're on their days off. Jackson knows not to say anything though unless he wants Jaebum to pull out of him and leave him hard and wanting on the bed, well mattress in this case since they're in Jaebum's and Youngjae's shared room.

Jackson nods as best as he can with the grip on his hair and Jaebum lets him go, letting him lower himself back down until he can stretch his arm and reach for his phone that had stopped ringing. **1 Missed Call: _Namjoonie_**

"It was Namjoon." Jaebum's huff is quiet, but at the same time loud, the hand he'd taken off his hair now placed on Jackson's side, gripping and then soothing over where he dug his fingertips.

"What could he-" Jaebum raises a brow then, eyes zeroing in on the screen of the phone where Namjoon's name popped up. "Answer it,"

Jackson's eyes flutter shut and then open quickly as he does so, bringing the phone to his ear and clearing his throat. "Hello?" He sounds a little bit breathless, the word more of a sigh than anything else, but Namjoon doesn't seem to notice.

"Hey, you free today?" the younger asks. Right when Jackson opens his mouth to answer, Jaebum pulls out of him and thrusts back in, tilting his hips just right so he brushes against his prostate. Jackson's moan is more of a scream than anything and he clenches his eyes shut, fingers coming up to shove into his mouth as he breathes. "Are-" Namjoon pauses and then clears his throat. "Are you okay, Jackson?"

"I'm f- I'm fine, just stepped on something." He's whimpering before he can stop himself as Jaebum does it again, this time grinding into him as well. "You wanted to know if i was free?"

"Uhh-" He sounds doubtful now, but he answers anyway. "Yeah, i remembered you said you wanted to meet up for lunch soon, I'm free today so if you are too we can go grab something?" Jackson's half paying attention, he'd feel bad but Jaebum's has a hand around his dick now, stroking in time with his thrusts and grinds.

"I- Uhm. Today?" Another whimper. "Today is g- good!" His whine is undoubtedly what gives him away, his hand dropping the phone and pushing himself up on his hands and knees until he's able to push back against Jaebum, babbles of the older man's name leaving his lips.

"Jaebummie, please." Jaebum's moan is loud, as he goes back to gripping his hip with one hand, the other smoothing over his back. "Yes, yes, yes. Don't stop hyung, don't stop. Feels so good." His fingers are back inside his mouth muffling his cries just a bit until he can't hold himself up anymore and takes them out, let's himself fall forward again until his chest is pressed into the mattress again.

"Jackson, darling." Jaebum's voice sounds rougher, deeper and Jackson knows why, knows how much Jaebum loves when someone knows how well Jackson takes him, how good he is for him, sure Namjoon most likely hung up right when he heard Jackson moan the first sentence after he dropped the phone, but it's him knowing that gets Jaebum so hard.

The first time it had happened, had _not_ been on the phone, it had been Youngjae walking in on Jackson on his knees for Jaebum, mouth stuffed with his cock and hands tied behind his back with one of Jaebum's black ties. Of course, Jackson's back was to Youngjae, but he'd known it was him by the scream that was followed by the door slamming back shut. And Jaebum had came so hard into his mouth, come spilling out the sides of Jackson's mouth, and they'd both just looked at each other until Jackson had grinned and Jaebum had rolled his eyes with pink cheeks. But Jackson had later reassured him it was okay, that it was hot. And they'd talked about it for a bit and that was that.

"Hyung, can I touch?" he sounds so good, voice breaking as Jaebum thrusts in again, the hands on his back and hip moving so he's gripping the meat of his asscheeks, digging his fingers tight enough he's pretty sure he'll leave a mark in the shape of his hand.

"Not yet." Jaebum sounds smug, so fucking smug and Jackson would roll his eyes if he didn't find it hot at this precise moment.

"But Jaebummie-" A slap to his left asscheek has Jackson whining louder, moan following as Jaebum does it two more times.

"Hyung said not yet, Jackson." There's a faint noise, something that sounds too much like a whimper and Jackson stills his breathing, eyes settling on the forgotten phone and then he's moaning again, hand curling around the pillow as he clenches his eyes back shut.

He's moving his hand to the phone before he can stop himself, turning it around so the screen is facing upwards instead of down, and then he's pushing it to the side again so he won't accidentally push it off the bed. "Hyung, I wanna come, please?"

"Hold on, darling. I'm close," He sounds a bit more breathless, hips speeding up and no longer stopping to grind on his thrusts in. "I'll tell you when you can touch." 

Jackson nods, hands gripping the sheets again so he doesn't give into the need to touch himself before Jaebum tells him to. His moans are louder now, his own hips trying to push back to get Jaebum inside him deeper, whining when Jaebum laughs and caresses his back. It's so good, arousal and pleasure intensified with the knowledge that-

"Touch yourself, Jackson-ah. Cone with hyung baby." Jaebum's moan is probably as loud as his and he reaches down to stroke himself in time with his boyfriend's thrusts, hand slowing and then speeding up when he feels Jaebum come into him, dick spurting in his own hand only seconds after, loud whimpers and whines quieting down as he feels the older pull out of him as he wipes his hand on the dirty sheets.

"Was good, Jaebummie hyung, thank you." Jaebum hums and smiles as he moves him to lie on his back, scrunching his nose when he looks at the messy sheets.

"Dirty." Jackson laughs as Jaebum settles in behind him, strong arms wrapping around his waist as he reaches for the forgotten phone.

"Namjoonie?" He feels Jaebum still behind him as Namjoon chokes on his response on the other line.

"I- Uhh- Yeah?" He sounds breathless and Jackson tries to stifle his laugh.

"You didn't hang up." It's more of a statement than a question, but Namjoon still answers like it anyway.

"Oh, yeah. I was- You didn't give me an answer." Jackson giggles this time, rolling his eyes as Jaebum trails one of his hands over his chest and down his tummy to toy at the mess on his skin.

"Right, uhm, how about later? We can get dinner or something?" Jaebum's hand is wrapping around his soft dick before he can stop him and he feels Jaebum's own cock twitch against his ass.

"Okay, yeah that'd be great- yeah." Namjoon coughs and Jackson closes his eyes as Jaebum begins stroking him.

"Okay, I'll call you later and we can decide where to go?" With a final agreement, Jackson hangs up and turns to roll his eyes at Jaebum.

"You need to give me a break, I'm going to stop functioning one of these days, hyung." Even if he's pouting, he still laughs at Jaebum's own eye roll and scoots down the mattress until he's face to face with Jaebum's half hard dick. The first lick to the head has Jaebum groaning and gripping his hair, laughter bubbling out of him again. "Namjoon heard when you were fucking me, Jaebummie."

He should've been prepared to have his head shoved down, but he still chokes and sputters around the older man's cock before he pulls back and sends him a small glare as he sucks in the head, relaxing his throat as he takes him in deeper.


End file.
